


Stalion Drabbles

by Bootsrcool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, BDSM, Dom/sub, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Peter Hale is my fav, Protective Peter Hale, Semi-sane Peter Hle, Sheriff Stilinski Dies (mentioned), Stalion Week, orphan!stiles, porn with lots of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be some drabbles that happen in order from Deucalion taking Stiles in after his dad died, to living together with the alpha pack, into season 3a, and maybe some after that.</p><p>Stiles becomes Deucalions ward after his father died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting in the hallway, head in his hands as he stared at his shoes. Shoes his father had bought him months ago for his 16th birthday. His eyes were dry now, but the were puffy and red from sobbing over his father’s body, even as they took him away to be inspected. 

“Stiles?” A man's voice asked and Stiles closed his eyes tight, pretending not to hear.

He had been staying in a foster care home for the past month, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. It wasn't hard with all the other kids the foster care had running around getting into trouble. Stiles supposed if he grew up in a foster care home he would be like those kids too. But he’s not, because his mom died when he was eight, and his dad died when he was 16 and he’s an orphan now. No one would adopt him. He didn't want anyone to take him home and call him son, because his only parents are dead and Stiles is going to go off on his own as soon as he turns 18, so there is no point in wanting another set of parents.

“Stiles, it's time to go now,” The social worker said to him. He stands up, not looking into his face, because who wanted to see the person giving him away to just anyone who said they wouldn't mind taking in a child that they wouldn't have to keep.

Stiles knew everything that can happen in foster homes. He was the cops kid after all, he knew about most situations that his dad had to take a kid to CPS after he got a call about domestic violence and the police found out that the kid had just as much marks on their skin as the abusee. If he got placed in a bad home, he could be dead and forgotten long before he turned 18.

He followed the CPS worker down the hall into a bright room with a small table in the corner for younger kids, a desk by the window and three chairs in front of it. Stiles took the seat closest to the door, trying to look as strong as possible in front of what could be his guardian or abuser.

“Stiles, this is Gideon Emery. He would like to take you in as his ward. He has never had children and would like to see what it's like with you. Is that alright for you?” Stiles knew he couldn't object, so he nodded, still not looking up at either man. “Mr. Emery, if you could fill out these papers, you two can be on your way.” There was a shuffling of papers and the sound of ink being laid before he heard the chair next to him being pushed back and then the sound of a cane? Still, Stiles didn't look up. 

He followed the sounds of the cane clicking on the tiled floor, out the door into the parking lot and stopped at a car. Gideon opened the passenger door for him and Stiles slipped in, his small duffle bag all that was left of his old life. The door was shut, and he could hear the clicking around the car where the man got in the drivers seat. Stiles frowned for a minute before looking up as they pulled out of the parking lot.

The man had short brown hair and wore sunglasses. That was all Stiles could tell. He couldn't stop thinking that, ‘Hey! This man is blind, how is he driving when he can't see?’ Stiles didn't question it. he knew some weird stuff has been happening long before he was born. The woman at the grocery store had glowing yellow eyes sometimes, the high school kid he ran into had flashed blue eyes at him when he smashed into him while running when he was 6. He heard howls and bales at night. 

So a blind man driving wasn't that bad.

“Who are you?” Stiles muttered as they drove to the outskirts of town. He kept his eyes out the window.

“I am Gideon-” The man started to say in a british accent.

“Yeah, no. I mean who are you, what are you, what do you want with me, where are you going to bury my body. The usual victim questions.” Stiles interrupted. “You're not the wierdest or scariest thing I have ever seen, so whatever you're going to do with me, just do it already. I’ll even say please.”

The man paused for a moment before letting out a huff of laughter. What Stiles could see of the corner of his eyes crinkled and Stiles blinked before turning away again.

“You're a smart boy Stiles. My name is Deucalion. I am blind. I am also a werewolf.” he said.

“Werewolf. I was expecting vampire to be honest.” Stiles mildly commented.

Deucalion tilted his head slightly. “You really thought I was a vampire? At least you are open to the possibility to the supernatural.”

“Of course I am, when anything supernatural in Beacon Hills is as subtle as a bull with a light red blindfold.” Stiles scoffed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Stiles opened his mouth again. “So are you going to raise me as a human pet, or am I just a snack you plan on fattening up?”

“You have quite the vivid imagination young man.” Deucalion commented.

Stiles shrugged. “What can I say? I love to help my killers with ideas for future kills.”

“To answer your question, You are not going to be murdered, By me anyways. You have a spark inside you, something any supernatural being would kill to have. I will not kill to have you, because I’m not that kind of person. But I will kill to protect you.” Stiles inhaled sharply at that. “Is that what you crave? To have someone care for you?”

“No,” Stiles said. “I don't need a parent.”

“But what about a figure that could take care of you as an equal? I wouldn't treat you as a child. but there are ways to take care of people without being a parent.”

“Are you trying to tell me that I crave to be cared for emotionally, physically and sexually? To be my Dom?” Deucalion looked over to Stiles as he pulled down a service road into the woods. “Because you're right.”

Deucalion smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets introduced to the pack.

When they pulled up into a huge manor in the middle of the woods, Stiles knew his life was about to take a 360; whether it would be for the better or not had yet to be determined. 

“I must warn you now, I am an alpha werewolf. I have a pack, though it's not like any pack you could have heard of,” Deucalion said. “There are five of us, six including you, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, turning his body to face the alpha. “What is different about your pack compared to the others?” 

“My pack are all alphas.”

Stiles squinted at the man. “How would that work? Wouldn't everyone be fighting over who was in control?”

Deucalion smiled at him. “I really am beginning to like you a lot Stiles.”

“I hope so, if you're about to take me into your den full of alpha werewolves while I'm a lowly human,” Stiles snarked softly.

“We have all come to an agreement. I am the alpha of the alphas, and they only listen to me, and we all get on well as long as we follow a few simple rules.” Deucalion paused, looking over at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes under his closed lids. “What are the rules?”

“I’’m glad you asked that Stiles,” the human gave another eyeroll. “No fighting amongst each other. If we have a problem with one of the pack, come to me and we will all sit down and discuss it, unless violence is the answer. I will say when that is necessary. The next rule is an extension of the first. We are pack. We stick together. Is that agreeable?”

Stiles nodded again. “Yeah, it makes sense. Will that be the same for me? Am I pack?”

Deucalion smiled. “We’ll just have to go inside and find out, won't we?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing to happen to Stiles as soon as he stepped foot over the doorway was get shoved up against a wall by the door. He looks up and up to see a balding man with dark brown eyes. Stiles squeaked. He would admit it, he let out a very girly squeak.

“Hi!” Stiles lets out another squeak when the giant wrapped his arms around his fragile and human body, lifting him off the ground to press him gently into the wall on eye to eye level. The giant rumbled, eyes bleeding to red and pressed his face into the side of Stiles neck. 

“Ennis,” Deucalion said as he walked into the room, shutting the door. “This is Stiles. He is my ward now.”

Ennis let out another rumble and leaned back, looking into Stiles eyes. “Packmate,” he growled. Stiles gave him a tentative smile, nodding confusedly.

“I’m you're packmate?” he checked. Ennis nodded, letting Stiles stand on his own. “That's great,” Stiles said to himself, looking at Deucalion who was watching everything with a small smile on his face. He yelped in surprise when Ennis gently grabbed his hand and led him into the living room where two twins were playing CoD on a PS3. 

“Ethan, Aiden, this is your new packmate, Stiles.” Deucalion said, resting a hand on Stiles shoulder. The two paused their game and looked back at them. Stiles waved with a still shy smile and the brothers exchanged a glance before standing up and pouncing on the newbie.

“Hello Stiles,” They spoke at the same time. “I'm Aiden,” said the twin with slightly longer hair. “I'm Ethan.” the other said.

“Stiles, nice to meet you, can you let me breath now?” Stiles got out, gasping as the weight of two teens on top of him disappeared. 

“Where is Kali?” Deucalion asked, looking between the three werewolves.

“She went out for a run,” Ethan said, going back to his seat. 

“Said she wanted to bring something back for a gift.” Aiden added as he unpaused the game.

Ennis grinned, looking to Stiles. “She must have known you were coming,” he explained to the boy. “She can sense when something life altering happens. She must have sensed you coming today.”

Stiles smiled, still a little freaked out, but relaxing at the thought of these people liking him.

“Ah,” Deucalion made a small noise. “she’s back.”

Two seconds later the back door opened and Ennis walked in the direction of the kitchen, still holding onto Stiles.

Stiles gasped at the sight of a buck sitting on the counter, blood oozing from the claw marks on it's neck. A woman standing next to it with long dark hair and brown eyes. She was not wearing any shoes either; her toes were covered in blood.

“Kali, this is Stiles.” Deucalion introduced once more. “Stiles, this is Ennis’s mate, Kali.”

“Hi,” Stiles said, slightly frightened of the fact that this woman had obviously caught a buck by herself, and with her toenails by the looks of it.

“Hello Stiles, nice to meet you.” she said kindly. She walked over and sniffed his neck where Ennis and the twins had already shoved their faces in. She repeated the process, running her nose along the line of his neck before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“Nice to meet you too,” he sighed, feeling tension leave his back.

She stepped back for Deucalion to come up against Stiles back, rubbing his cheek against Stiles and Stiles felt something slip into place. 

The feeling of being home.

“Welcome to the pack, Stiles.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens!

Stiles was sitting in his room in the house where the alpha pack lived. He had been there for 2 weeks since being taken in by Deucalion. In those two weeks, he had been cuddled, scented, puppy piled and completely integrated into pack. Stiles couldn't help but admit that the feeling of belonging was strong and welcomed.

So far, Deucalion hadn't ‘taken care’ of Stiles as he had suspected him to. He had taken him, along with Kali shopping for a new wardrobe, as he couldn't take all his clothes with him when his father died. They had paid for new shirts, pants, socks and underwear and a suit for more casual wear. Stiles was reluctant to let them pay for everything, especially when Kali bought the pair of Chucks he was eyeing. Deucalion said that it's how they can provide for him, as they couldn't just bring him rabbits like pack members usually did for the ‘weaker packmate’. Stiles had objected vehemently to being called weak, but compared to the others, he was only 147 pounds of fragile bones and sarcasm. 

The twins had laughed when he exclaimed about it, but had learned their lesson when they were pranked with itchy powder in their underwear drawer. They hadn't cracked anymore jokes after that!

Stiles was enrolled in Whale Gulch High school for the coming school year in two weeks. He was anxious being in a new school without Scott, but he was texting his friend everyday, and still gaming with him every now and then.

But right now, Stiles was looking at his phone, the background a picture of his father and him outside, holding up a small fish by a line. Stiles remembered the rare occasion that his father had 4 days off and had taken Stiles camping. They had tried to go fishing, but the only fish they caught had been the little guy in the picture, and when Stiles dad said they would fry it up Stiles had cried at the thought of murdering the ‘poor innocent fishy’.

They had ended up letting it go, but Stiles got someone to take a picture of them anyways.

Stiles was past grieving, but his heart still mourned the loss of his last parent. 

He looked up at the knock on his door and Deucalion walked in, taking Stiles flushed face and red eyes. “What are you thinking about pup?” he asked softly, sitting next to the boy.

That was another thing. Deucalion had taken to calling Stiles pup whenever he could. Stiles didn't mind. If he was being honest, he kinda liked the pet name. Ha! Pet name! Get it?

“Just my dad,” the boy responded, knowing better to try and lie. Living in a house full of werewolves taught him a lot.

“Hmm,” The alpha lifted his hand to the human, wiping his tears away. He pulled him into an embrace, letting Stiles rest his head on his shoulder.

Stiles mind was like a lightswitch then. One moment he was crying over his deceased father, the next, he carefully crawled into Deucalion’s lap, trying to get as close as he could. Deucalion let him, gathering him into his arms.

They stayed like that for a while before Stiles became aware of the hardness pressing against him. He looked up almost shyly at Deucalion’s face, who smiled down at him, thrusting up slightly. Stiles gasped and ground down on him, feeling his dick swell with blood.

“You said something about wanting to be taken care of?” Deucalion asked, carding his hand through Stiles short buzzed hair. Stiles nodded, blushing as he continued rubbing against his alpha. “Then stand up and strip for me pup.” the man purred.

Stiles moaned as he stood, feeling the loss of body heat. He quickly whisked his shirt off and took his belt off. He then slid his pants and boxers off in one motion, kicking them to the floor before looking up, waiting for more instructions. He read about bdsm before. He knew there was more.

“Good pup,” Deucalion praised. He opened his legs showing off the bulge in his own pants. He gestured for Stiles to stand between them. “I want you to suck my cock into that pretty little mouth of yours.” Stiles hesitated, looking at the door. “They are gone.” The Demon Wolf added, seeing where the boy’s gaze was. “They won't be home until later on tonight.”

Stiles nodded, kneeling down so he was level with Deucalion’s crotch. The older man unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his sizable cock. Stiles leaned forwards and licked the tip of it, letting out a small noise at the taste. He continued giving kitten licks down the shaft for a few minutes before moving back to the head and sucking the length down.

Deucalion let out a groan at the suction and Stiles wanted to hear more of those noises, so he sucked as much of the man's cock into his mouth. He gagged when it touched the back of his throat.

“Easy,” the wolf muttered, running his hands over Stiles head. “We don't need to go all the way quite yet.”

Stiles moaned at the thought of Deucalion fucking his mouth, and reached down to tug at his erection.

“Ah ah,” Deucalion said, grabbing Stiles wrists in his hands and holding them above his head. “No coming until I come.” Stiles moaned again, this time in frustration.

So Stiles put his all into making the wolf come, sucking and licking the cock as enthusiastically as he could for his first blowjob. After a few more minutes, Deucalion got slightly more vocal, his hands wandering down Stiles back. When one of those hands made it's way to his ass, then fingers between his crack, Stiles let out a loud whine, the vibrations travelling through the red eyed man's cock.

“Stiles!” he shouted, coming down the teens throat. Stiles choked for a second before swallowing quickly, not letting any of the semen slip out of his mouth. When the flow stopped, Stiles pulled back to nuzzle the softening cock against his cheek, going back to kitten licks to clean it off.

Deucalion stared down at the boy, fondness in his unseeing eyes. 

“Thank you pup. You were so good. Now let me help you.” Deucalion lifted Stiles up on his lap, back to chest and reached around to grab Stiles prick in his large hand.

Stiles was quick to trust up at the touch, and Deucalion made a ring with his fingers, placing them at the tip of his dick. 

Stiles caught on quickly, pushing up into the ring, letting out a groan when the grip tightened. After a few thrusts, Deucalion swiftly started jerking the teen off, kissing his neck and scenting him. Stiles eyes were blown wide, bouncing on the man's lap. He couldn't imagine anything better at the moment. He was proven wrong when, just before he was about to come, Deucalion bit down on his neck with his blunt human teeth.

Stiles cried out, his back arching into the body behind him as his life flew out of his dick. He didn't even become fully aware of himself until a few moments later when Deucalion was cleaning him up with a damp cloth.

“How was that?” the wolf asked, pulling a pair of fresh boxers on the young man.

“Awesome,” Stiles whispered, curling into Deucalion as he lifted him up onto the bed, getting in behind him to cuddle.

“That's good. I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Stiles turned around to face the man. “We will be doing it again, right?” Stiles asked, feeling his dick twitch.

Deucalion laughed. “We will, but not tonight. Tonight we sleep.”

Stiles nodded and sighed, feeling content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?
> 
> Or the chapter where the word happened is used a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, but I didn;t want to make it super long either. Its supposed to be drabbles, but is turning more into a full fic!

It was the day before school started when Stiles got a text from Scott. They had planned a visit for the weekend which was still happening. He said that there had been a half of a body found in the preserve earlier that day. Stiles congratulated Scott that he finally had something exciting happen since he left town and to stay safe.

It was later that night that something set the wolves off. Most of the pack were asleep at the time, and Stiles was rudely awoken by his phone ringing loudly. He snickered when he heard the twins groaning. They had school tomorrow too, though it was their senior year.

“Yeah?” Stiles muttered into his phone.

“Stiles?” Stiles sat up, hearing the distress in his best friend's voice. “Stiles, I don't know what’s happening.” 

“Scott? What happened? What were you doing and where were you?” Stiles shot off quickly. Ennis walked into the room to help figure out what happened.

“Stiles, I wanted to help the police with their search in the woods. I know it was stupid but I just wanted to help.” Scott sniffled. “But then something started chasing me, and I tripped over a root and the thing was on top of me. Stiles, it was huge! It bit me!”

Stiles and Ennis stiffened. “Scott. When did you get bit?”

Scott took a moment to reply. “About 3 hours ago? It took me a while to find my car. Why? What is it?”

Ennis put his hand on Stiles shoulder, helping him ground himself. “How is it now? Is it still bleeding?”

“Gimmie a second…. Yeah, it stopped bleeding. Looks like it's already healing.” Stiles looked up when Deucalion stepped into the room. 

“Scott,” Stiles whispered. “Scott.”

Deucalion held his hand out for the phone and Stiles passed it over. Pressing the speakerphone button, the alpha started speaking. “Hello Scott this is Deucalion. Stiles guardian.” 

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Scott’s voice came through, worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Listen, Deucalion knows what’s happening to you. You need to listen to him, alright?”

There was a pause before Scott responded. “Okay Stiles. So what’s going on?”

“Scott, this is going to sound crazy, but what you were bitten by was a werewolf.”

“You're right. That does sound crazy. Who are you staying with again?”

“His name is Deucalion. He is a werewolf, and has a pack of them, all of whom I live with.”

“Stiles, I’m coming to get you.” Everyone heard the other teen jingling his keys.

“SCOTT! Please, stop!” Stiles pleaded. “We can't discuss this over the phone. Can you come up a day earlier? Thursday?”

“I’ll need to ask y mom, but Stiles! This is not real! It's just an animal bite. I can ask Deaton to make sure it didn't have rabies.”

“Sorry to tell you Mr. McCall, but it is urgent that you get here as soon as possible.” Deucalion stated. “Please believe me when I say you could be putting many people at risk if you don't, including yourself.”

“Scott, you gotta listen to us. We can help you.” Stiles said, listening intently to Scott breathing shallowly, and heard the small puff of air as he took a hit of his inhaler.

Everything was silent for a few minutes before Stiles heard Scott exhale. “Alright Stiles. I’ll be up around noon on Thursday.”

Stiles relaxed, flopping down in the bed. He quickly gave Scott the address to the nearest gas station to meet up at. After they ended the call, Deucalion came over and manipulated the teens body so he was lying on the bed, himself behind him. The rest of the pack wandered onto the bed for the unplanned puppy pile.

Stiles, relaxed as he was surrounded by pack and family, fell asleep, a small smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but lots of info? I thing it has some pretty important info in it. Anyways, this isn't proof read, just felt like typing away at 12:30AM and decided I need to post another chapter of this. xD 
> 
> Enjoy!~

Thursday couldn't come fast enough for Stiles as he prepared the house for a possible new member. Stiles was both excited to see his brother in all but blood and his one true love; Roscoe the Jeep. He couldn't take it with him when he went into foster care, and he didn't think to grab it after he met Deucalion. He had given it to Scott’s care before the funeral, and Scott would get it back to him when he could.

After school, Aiden drove him to the gas station on his bike, which Stiles had fallen in love with and had demanded to ride with Aiden and Ethan whenever they went somewhere.

Scott and Roscoe were already at the station when they pulled up. Stiles quickly jumped down and ran past Scott to his Jeep.

“Hey Roscoe, baby. I’m so sorry that I left you behind, but I had no choice. Has Scott treated you good? I’ll give you a nice cleaning when we get home.” Stiles spun around with his hand out expectantly. Scott sighed, handing over they keys. Stiles checked them over, nodding that they were fine before crushing Scott into a bro hug. “Hey Scott. I missed you.” Stiles murmured into his ear.

Scott squeezed back, almost breaking Stiles body. “Missed you too.”

Aiden cleared his throat loudly. “If we are finished with the reunion, we need to get Scott back to the house to settle down.”

Stiles nodded. “We'll drive behind you.” He said, pulling Scott to the passenger seat. “See you there.”

When Stiles sat in the driver’s seat he sighed, trying to control his emotions. “Are you okay?” Scott asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, looking over to his best friend. “Just really happy to see you and get my Jeep back.” Scott nodded in understanding. He knew how much the Jeep meant to Stiles. It was almost all he had left of his mother after all.

“Alright,” Stiles said, staring the Jeep. “Let’s go. Deucalion is going to teach you control for the full moon tomorrow night.”

When they pulled into the driveway, Stiles could see the pack waiting for them on the front porch. Scott looked at the nervously, scenting the air carefully. Stiles nudged him, motioning to get out.

Stiles immediately went to Deucalion, letting the older man wrap his arms around him. Scott hesitated at the bottom step before being waved over by Kali.

“Scott, this is Deucalion, the alpha of the pack. Over there are the twins, Aiden and Ethan. Kali is the beautiful woman here, and standing next to her is Ennis, the ‘muscle’ of the pack. Everyone, this is Scott. My brother.” Stiles introduced.

“Hey,” Scott said weakly, waving.

“Scott, come here please.” Deucalion asked. When Scott was standing close enough, the alpha leaned over and inhaled Scotts scent. “Hmm, Do you know the alpha that bit you?” Scott shook his head.

“Do you know who it is?” Stiles asked, squirming around so his bac was to Deucalion’s chest.

“It smells of the Hale pack, but they had perished in a fire at the hands of hunters.The Argents, if I am correct.”

“The Argents are really nice though, especially Allison.” Scott protested. “They wouldn't kill anyone!”

Deucalion raised an eyebrow. “You smell of Peter Hale. He must have become Alpha. He was in a coma last I heard.”

“Was Peter good when you went running with the Hale pack before the fire?” Stiles asked again.

“He was, of questionable morals, but he strived to be the best he could for his pack, helping Talia with any disputes that arose, and had helped Ennis try and gain a beta when one of his was killed by hunters.” Deucalion said thoughtfully. “It is probable that he making a pack, and had, unfortunately bitten the first human he came across.” The alpha shot his eyes to Scott, using the wolf's eyes to help him see. “Scott, you need to be there for your alpha. He will need stability, and he may be unhinged. Would you like us to come back with you and help you? I would like to talk to the new Hale alpha as well.”

Scott nodded frantically. “Yes, please help.” He said, shoulders tense. I-I don't know what is going on, but you can help me?” He double checked. At Deucalion’s nod, Scott slumped over. “Thank you.”

“Now, let’s go inside and start your training.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's first full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Two chapters in a day! Crazy! This one is longer than the last, though not by much. Sorry.
> 
> All spelling errors are mine! 
> 
> Enjoy!~

The next day, an hour before moonrise, Scott had moderate control over his appearance, making his eyes glow, claws and fangs descend and retract, and staying in control when angry, though that was still a bit spotty. Other than that, Deucalion and Kali were impressed with the progress. Right now, Scott and Stiles were outside sitting under a tree. “Are you sure you have everything under control?” Stiles asked worriedly. 

Scott nodded. “Yeah, but I would feel better if there was someone with me. I don't know who though. It's like there’s something inside me calling for someone.”

“That would be your alpha.” Deucalion said, walking up to them. “Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to come here when he realises that you're not at home, or with him.”

At that a loud growl sounded in the trees. The three looked up to see glowing red eyes. Then a beast prowled out of the bushes, making its way slowly towards Scott. Scott curled up into himself, looking terrified as the beast made it's way over.

“Scott, listen to me. Do not go against it, accept it.” Deucalion said calmly, backing away from the teen, pulling Stiles with him.

“Wait, it's not gonna hurt him, right?” Stiles asked nervously. He had never seen a werewolf look so feral.

“As long as he has Scott’s cooperation, he shouldn't. But we can't have them running to the town and going on a killing rampage.” Scott whimpered at that, and the beast whined at the whimper. Finally it reached Scott and sniffed at his neck, scenting him over.

“That’s good Scott, bare your neck to him. He needs to reaffirm his pack.” Deucalion kept talking in a soothing voice with his hands on Stiles shoulders, rubbing his thumbs over the pulse points in his neck.

The beast continued scenting Scott for a few more minutes before it let out a quiet howl, wrapping its arms around Scott before shifting back into his human form.

Scott gasped as he was overwhelmed with the pack bond forming, along which traveled through were all of Peter's emotions. The rage over his family dying, the helplessness over not being able to stop it. The blood lust for Kate Argent’s blood on his claws. The desire to build a pack, be the best alpha he can. 

The care of his only beta and packmate.

Scott cried as he was held in his alphas arms, the man hushing him and rocking him, running his fingers through his hair. Stiles watched as his brother was comforted by the stranger, looking back at Deucalion as he watched the small pack with a smile.

“Let’s go inside Stiles. They won't be going anywhere tonight.” Stiles nodded, walking with Deucalion back to the house. The rest of the pack were running through the territory tonight, checking the borders. Stiles went to the kitchen to make tea for Deucalion, grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew for himself.

They sat on the couch together, cuddled up drinking their beverages and enjoying the silence of an empty house. Stiles started getting restless though, shifting in Deucalion’s lap. As he kept moving he felt the Alpha of Alphas dick hardening underneath him. 

“Stiles,” the wolf asked quietly in his ear. “Would you like something?” Stiles nodded, grinding himself down on Deucalion’s lap. “What would you like? You need to use your voice.”

Stiles whined. “Your hand. Give me your hand.”

Deucalion tutted. “Use your manners Stiles.”

“Please! Please use your hand to touch me! Please Alpha,” Stiles pleaded.

“Good boy. Lift your hips. That's a good boy.”

Stiles closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Deucalion’s large hand cover his prick. The wolf smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the slit. “You need to be quiet Stiles. Don't forget that Scott and Peter are outside. Listening to you whine and cry out for my touch.” The teen whimpered as quietly as he could.

“Your a dick,” he said flushing.

Deucalion hummed as he thrusted up into the boy. They both let out a quiet groan, Stiles biting on his hand as he thrusted into the ring his alpha made with his hand. Just as Stiles was about to come, Deucalion leaned over to whisper into Stiles ear. “If you come, I’ll put a cock ring on you for the next week. You would be forbidden to come for a 7 long days.” Stiles bit into his hand hard enough to draw blood. “That's it. You know what I want right now. The faster you make me come the sooner I can finish what you started.”

Stiles tumbled off the man's lap and had his jeans unbuttoned and the big dick out in record time. Stiles didn't waste anytime before plunging his head down on the cock, slurping it as far down his throat as he could handle. He had practice. 

It didn't take nearly as long as Deucalion hoped for Stiles to make him come, and as he ejaculated down his boys throat he looked down at the face and wanted it marked. He pulled back when he was almost done, splattering the last of his semen onto Stiles face. When he opened his eyes, all that Deucalion could see in the amber colors was love. And wasn't that a surprise.

“Good boy. Come and get your reward.” He said roughly. Stiles climbed back onto his lap, this time facing him. Deucalion leaned over and licked his own come off his boys face as he stroked Stiles to completion. 

“Thank you,” Stiles murmured, resting his head in the alpha’s neck. Deucalion just hummed, listening to the heartbeat of his boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the full moon, some bonding between two pairs.

The next morning Stiles was awoken by a thud and a loud cuss, followed by stifled laughter and more cursing. Stiles quietly lifted Deucalion's arms off of him and snuck down the hall to the kitchen, where he saw whom he thought was Peter Hale laying on the floor, and Scott standing over him, hand over his mouth as he tried to help the older man up.

“Hey Scotty, Scott's alpha. How was your first full moon buddy?” Stiles asked as he turned on the coffee machine and started the kettle for tea.

“It was okay,” Scott replied, getting Peter onto his feet. “Stiles, this is Peter. Peter, this is Stiles. My brother.”

“Nice to meet you Stiles,” Peter said, nodding his head. Stiles nodded as well, though he put his back into it a bit, so it turned into a tiny bow. Peter's eyes lit up. “I see you were taught mannerisms for outside pack interactions. I’m afraid I wasn’t fully in my right mind when we met last night. My apologizes.” 

Stiles waved it away. “Save it for Deucalion. He will decide if all is well.” Stiles smirked slightly. “Sorry, but that's how it is, even though it sounds like he’s gonna-”

“Lock you in a basement and torture you for 22 hours before all is forgiven?”

The three looked over to where Deucalion was walking into the room. “Hello and welcome, Alpha Hale.”

Peter nodded and gave a small bow like Stiles had. “Alpha Deucalion. I am sorry for intruding on your territory. I will be gone as soon as Scott is fully recovered.”

“There is no rush, I trust.” Deucalion said, sitting down. “Scott was invited, and the invitation extends to you, if you shall take it.”

Scott shot Peter a pleading look, while Stiles looked gratefully to Deucalion. He quickly went and poured the now boiling water into a mug and brought it over to Deucalion, going back and pouring a mug of coffee for Peter, then filling two cups of juice for Scott and himself.

They sat in silence while sipping their drinks. Scott and Stiles were still catching up on the last few months since Stiles had left with Deucalion. Peter and Deucalion were watching on in amusement. Kali and Ennis came in later, pouring themselves some coffee, while the twins went straight upstairs for a nap.

After they were finished, they moved into the living room to watch TV. Stiles went straight for Deucalion, snuggling up into his side, while Scott hesitated before moving to sit next to his alpha. Peter looked torn for a moment before letting some instincts take over and wrapped his arm around Scott, letting his hand rest at the nape of Scott’s neck. Scott kind of deflated into the touch. Peter smiled, his fingers playing with the small strands of hair on his neck. Stiles and Deucalion shared a smile of their own.

“So, Peter, when did you acquire alphaship?” Deucalion asked. Stiles snorted at the term, and Scott looked over curiously. Peter looked down, seemingly ashamed.

“I had, woken from my coma a few days ago and escaped the hospital. I ran into the preserve and came across my niece. I-I had not recognized her until she was already dead.” Scott gasped, and Stiles looked up sharply. Deucalion hadn't moved. “I, don't remember exactly what happened after. I was just,” he paused uncertainly.

“You were overcome with instincts. To build a pack.” Deucalion mused. Peter nodded.

“How many do you need for a pack?” Scott asked quietly.

“Typically, three betas would do. I’m surprised you had only bitten this young one.” Deucalion said. “And what a bond I sense between you two.” He added.

Peter looked up, eyes glowing red, but in an interested way, not threatening.

“It seems as you're beta has met a potential mate in the first second he was a werewolf. How rare.”

Stiles looked up at Scott, mouth wide. “Scotty, congratulations!”Scott looked at his brother in confusion. 

“Mate?” He questioned at the same time Peter gasped.

“Potential mate,” Peter said in awe. “It is not common to find a potential mate so soon after being turned, or being so young. My nephew met a potential mate when he was 15, but she had died shortly after they had started dating.”

“So, I’m gay?” Scott asked.

Stiles laughed. “Only you know if you are buddy. Peter has a soul, or personality that could match, or temper yours. It means you could be mates if you choose, without alpha influence.” He said, directing the last comment to Peter.

“Of course,” Peter said. He knew not to mess or try to manipulate this situation. It was far too delicate.

“Okay,” Scott said, unconsciously leaning more heavily into Peter's side.

“If you don't mind,” Deucalion said, “I would like to come down to Beacon Hills to visit. Or to help you with your pack, if you will. You understand,” Deucalion continued, “that you are currently an unstable alpha and could use all the help you need with what I assume to be a vendetta against the people that murdered your family.”

Peter's nostrils flared in anger, but Scott put his hand over Peter's clawed one gently. The new alpha took a few deep breaths, calming down and retracting his claws. After a few minutes of consideration Peter nodded. “It would be appreciated. I apologize for losing control.” Peter said reluctantly.

Deucalion nodded. “It is expected for any new alpha to be somewhat unhinged and high off the rush of power.” He replied. “You will find that you will need your anchor more than ever at this time.” He said, looking pointedly at Scott. Who had his eyes closed and was sleeping.

Stiles laughed. “Oh Scotty. What are we gonna do with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Deucalion, Scott and Peter go back to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So, This is not abandoned, but its not a top priority. My Stiles/Peter fic, Hollow Moon is. I'm also trying to get a Star Wars fic (Luke & Vader) out by my birthday, which is the best day ever because its Star Wars day! May the forth be with you!
> 
> Anyways, I'll poop put chapters for this every once and a while, but until I get Hollow Moon wrapped up, this will just be a dumping grounds for when I write myself in a corner and need to get something else out.
> 
> Sorry if that disappoints anyone. if you subscribe, you'll know when I start throwing Stalion at you.
> 
> Other than that,
> 
> Enjoy!~

They stayed in the alpha packs house for the rest of the weekend before making their way to Beacon Hills Sunday evening. Scott and Peter drove Deucalion’s car while Stiles drove Roscoe with Deucalion. Kali, Ennis, Aiden and Ethan were staying behind to look after the territory.

When they got to Beacon Hills, Deucalion quickly booked a room in a nice hotel for himself and Stiles, dropping off their things before following Peter to the Hale house, or rather, what’s left of it. There, they got a surprise.

“Uncle Peter?” A young man in his twenties stepped out of the ruins stood on the perch, sniffing the air. 

“Derek,” Peter growled, eyes flashing red. He stormed up to the beta whose eyes were glowing a vibrant blue. Scott, seeing a confrontation followed on Peter's heels, hand outstretched to touch the new alphas shoulder.

“Did you kill her?” Derek snarled. “Did you kill Laura? The last of our family?!”

Peter was letting out growls and snarls, already in his beta shift. Scott was feeling the distress hurdle through the bond they shared and quickly wolfed up, going on baser instincts.

The three werewolves looked two seconds from throwing themselves at each other when Deucalion stepped in.

“Gentlemen, can we please discuss this without the aggressive negotiations?” Stiles spun around and gaped at him.

“I love you. Marry me. As soon as we get to the hotel room we are marathoning Star Wars.” Stiles walked over to the alpha and not caring of the audience watching, planted a big kiss on the Demon Wolf’s mouth. Deucalion quickly took control of the kiss, turning it possessive and obviously marking Stiles as his own. The Hales and Scott watched on before Scott broke the silence by stating:

“That's how you kiss an older man.” Peter growled again and prowled over to his beta, turning his head to him and kissing him with care but with a touch of roughness. The message was clear that Scott was Peter's.

“What the fuck! Can someone please tell me what has happened?!”

Derek stood there, claws out and eyes still glowing. He looked so lost that Stiles just wanted to hug the guy.

“Hi! I’m Stiles, status: human. This is my alpha, Deucalion of the Alpha Pack. This cinnamon roll here is my brother Scott, newly turned werewolf. Scotty, we'll need to celebrate you surviving the first week of being a werewolf in a few days.”

“He’s only a week old?” Derek spluttered.

“Yeah? So what?” Stiles spoke defensively. 

“He acts like he has full control!” Derek choked out.

“He has been training with my pack for the last few days,” Deucalion spoke up. Derek’s eyes widened when he remembered who was standing in front of him and he quickly bowed, baring his neck slightly in submissiveness.

“Are all the younger Hale’s as full of disrespect at first impressions?” Deucalion lightly snubbed. Stiles snorted a laugh, looking at the Alpha of Alpha’s with gleaming eyes. Derek stiffened and Peter just shrugged, knowing he was forgiven. 

“Derek, I didn't know it was Laura. Not until after. If I had, then maybe I would have stopped before killing her, but she deserved a beating.” Peter said, a growl still present in his voice. When Derek opened his mouth to protest, Peter flashed his eyes again. “NO. She abandoned me. Any hunter, hell a kid could have walked into my room and slit my throat open.” Scott flinched at the thought and Peter reached behind him for the teen. He relaxed some when Peter had a hand on Scott's shoulder, running his thumb back and forth in a soothing motion on Scott’s pulse point. 

“Uncle Peter,” Derek started.

“No. I can't talk to you right now. Maybe tomorrow, but I need to finish healing and recuperate from the full moon some more. I am, after all, an insane alpha.” Peter said sarcastically.

Scott started tugging at Peter’s sleeve. “You can stay with me at my house. Mom wouldn't mind too much.”

Peter smiled down to his beta, nodding his head and following him to the car. Deucalion and Stile left soon after that; the alpha telling Derek that if he didn't intend to join the new Hale pack,he should leave the territory.

“That went we'll,” Stiles said as he collapsed on the queen bed. Deucalion crawled in behind him, wrapping Stiles up in his arms.

“We'll see how we'll it goes in the next few days,” he commented, turning the lamp off. “Good night Stiles.”

“Night,” Stiles whispered back, snuggling into the hold.


End file.
